Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy
|catalogue number = VC1262 |rating = |running time = 45 minutes}} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and Other Stories is a UK VHS cassette that is released by and Video Collection International Ltd on 1st June 1992. Episode Info # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Percy and the Signal - Percy is enjoying playing tricks on the big engines but Gordon and James plan to get the little green engine in trouble. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. Trailers Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo * Britt Allcroft Presents * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Thomas, Percy and the Coal (1986) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Duck Takes Charge (1986) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing * The Video Collection logo Opening (1993 Re-release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Thomas, Percy and the Coal (1986) Closing (1993 Re-release) # End of Duck Takes Charge (1986) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 re-issue The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery PercyandtheSignalandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Thomas,PercyandtheCoaloriginaltitlecard.jpg Cowstitlecard.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard.png OldIronUKtitlecard.png ThomasandTrevortitlecard.png PercyandtheSignalUKtitlecard.png DuckTakesChargeUKtitlecard.png RARE-Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-And-Friends-Percy-_57.jpg|Cassette Video clips Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993